In a known device and method for cutting or punching out blanks or circular discs for further processing into drawing parts, a band of strip (generically referred to as a web) is advanced stsepwise. If a series of blanks are to be cut out from a band, the advance takes place stepwise in the longitudinal direction of the band. However, if at least two series of blanks are to be cut out at locations displaced in the longitudunal and transversal direction, in order to improve the utilization of the band, the latter must be advanced in a zigzag or a sawtooth manner.
Generally, the advance takes place by means of a grip which in the simplest case advances stepwise the band in its longitudinal direction. This grip must execute a backward motion between consecutive cutting operations, must seize the band and advance the latter. It must thus execute a double displacement and still further change the direction of the motion. In the case of zigzag advancing of the band, a combined longitudinal and transversal advance is necessary which leads to complicated, expensive constructive solutions which do not even permit any higher working speed.
From EP-A-0 321 602, it is known to drive two grips to and fro movable in the advancing direction from a common driving pinion through toothed racks and to advance the band stepwise by alternate couplings with one of the grips during its motion in the advancing direction. Except for that this device is only appropriate for an advance in the direction of the band, the drive is executed by means of an expensive mechanism which does not permit a very high number of strokes.